


Never Leaving

by logiewankenobi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baby gets hurt by demons Dean feels horrible because for once, he can't fix him. But Baby is okay with that, he's just happy that he's with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leaving

Baby was curled up on Dean's bed, legs brought up to his chest, still in pain. Dean watched him, worried. Demon's showed up and taken him, torturing and beating him for several days. Dean had been surprised when he and Sam had found him. He hadn't said a thing to the demons. He had kept his mouth, taking everything they did to him. It was unbelievable.

Baby had broken bones, bruises, cuts and scratches. When Dean had seen him he just thought of all the times when the Impala had been beaten and trashed. He could always fix the car up and it was good as new. Now…

Now he couldn't do anything.

Baby was human and he couldn't rebuild a human.

His eyes ran over him as the man flinched in his sleep and let out a groan. He got up to see if he needed anything, but he quieted down again and Dean sighed, messing with his hair a moment before he sat down again at the other end of the room.

As he walked away he glanced at him to see the new scar on his chest that ran over the DW SW shaped scar over his heart. He felt like his heart shattered seeing the initials ruined. Baby was proud of the scars, had been since Dean remembers him pointing them out when he showed up as a human. Baby was his best friend.

And he was hurt and broken.

Dean felt horrible that Baby was hurt. He should have been there to make sure it didn't happen. He should have kept an eye on him. Baby was new to being human, he didn't understand a few things still. He was still learning.

It was like keeping an eye on a child. Usually Dean would be upset and stay away from treating someone like a kid. But this was Baby. His best friend. He's been there from the beginning. Been there whenever he needed someone. Whenever he needed a home.

Baby had always been there.

And Dean was just sitting there, watching him be in pain.

"…Dean…"

The hunter got up when he heard his name rasped out and made his way to where Baby was, "Hey, buddy."

Baby's blue eyes were a bit cloudy, unfocused, the pain and all the sleeping made it hard for him to concentrate, "How long…have I been out?" Dean made a face as he thought, "About…three days…"

Baby groaned as he tried to sit up and Dean quickly helped him sit up, propping the pillows behind him. Baby gave him a small appreciated smile as he helped him get comfortable.

"…thanks…"

Dean moved back a bit, giving a small nod.

Baby looked down at his chest, looking over the damage done, eyes staying on the scars over his heart when they landed on them. Dean was certain he saw more sadness in his eyes in that moment then he ever had before.

Baby ran a finger over the scarred initials then over the scar that ran through them. He looked like someone had taken his favorite toy and ripped it to pieces in front of his eyes.

Dean felt bad, but didn't know what to do. He couldn't fix it.

And that's what hurt the most. That he couldn't fix Baby like he had countless times before.

"They thought it would get me to talk…"

Dean snapped back to attention, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

Baby looked up at him, pointing to the scar, "They thought they could destroy me and break me with ease if they ruined it…",he gave a small smile and Dean felt pride flow them him when he saw it, "It just made me keep my shut more. It really missed them off.", he gave a chuckle. Dean smiled back a bit, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They picked the wrong guy to mess with."

Baby seemed to glow at hearing 'guy' instead of 'car' or 'object' like what Dean had been saying lately. He made a note to say it more when talking about him.

Baby nodded, pounding his chest then winced because he was still in pain, "Got that right."

Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair a bit. The guy needed a shower. Bad. But that could wait. He went over to his bag and started to look for a shirt, "You hungry? Sam went to get some food along with more ban-"

"Food sounds wonderful!"

He looked over at the man and grinned seeing life start to come back in his eyes, the sass and fire lighting up again. It was nice to see. When they had found him with the demons he had no will to do anything. He couldn't stand, couldn't concentrate, was willing to die.

His chest tightened at the thought of it. Having gotten there too late and finding him dead. The thought hurt. He knew he wouldn't have been able to handle it. He had lost too many friends lately. Losing the one person that had been there from the beginning like Sam. The only home he ever had.

"You okay, Dean?"

He realized he had been staring at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine.", he pulled out a shirt and tossed it to him. Baby flinched when he lifted his arm to catch it, "That going to work?" The dark haired man looked it over then nodded, trying to get it over his head. Dean rolled his eyes, good naturedly, and walked over, taking control of the situation. He helped him get it over his head before he worked his arms through slowly.

"There we go. Now you're dressed up."

"Yeah, just can't wait to go out and show everyone.", Baby rolled his eyes a bit, moving to lay back down.

"Wait till you can move because you go out now girls will be chasing you everywhere and you won't be able to get very far."

Baby widened his eyes in mock hurt, "Hey, I am still very fast."

"Not as fast as you were before."

Baby crossed his arms over his chest, wincing yet again and letting a hiss out, "I'm still fast."

"…are you pouting?"

"No."

Dean burst out laughing. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

Baby gave him a look of surprise, but kept quiet as Dean had his moment, pleased to see him like this. It had been a long time since Dean had generally laughed. He felt bad for being the cause of it without Sam around, but he was still happy about it.

Baby heard a car door open and close and turned his attention to the door as Dean calmed down, "Sam's back." Dean was about to ask him how was he so sure, but the door opened and in walked Sam with two bags.

Dean grinned as Baby immediately ignored Sam's question about how he felt and started to ask about food, causing Sam to sputter before he smiled and handed him a burger. As if he forgot about how much pain his body was in, he tore open the wrapped and went to town on it.

"You'd give Cas a run for his money…"

"Cas doesn't have money, does he?"

Sam gave Dean a look and the hunter just shrugged, going to the bag to get his own burger, "No, Baby, he doesn't." He shrugged and finished off his burger with a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes a bit.

Dean looked him over one last time before he turned back to Sam, asking what was in the other bag.

Baby turned to watch them with half lidded eyes as they talked quietly for his benefit. He couldn't do much at the moment and he felt completely useless, but he didn't mind. He liked being with them. They were his boys.

Especially Dean. But he wouldn't tell Sam that.

Yet.

"Can you get up?"

Baby raised an eyebrow, "I might need some help…"

He watched as Sam turned to Dean with his 'no please' look. Dean grinned and made a fist and held it up, "Paper, scissors, rock?" The blue eyed man watched as Sam rolled his eyes before he readied as well.

"One, two, three!"

Baby watched as they did it and Dean made a face as Sam grinned, "I win." Dean shrugged and walked over to Baby, "Alright, shower time." He helped him up and lead him to the bathroom.

"You don't-"

"I am. And no offense, but you smell like blood and motor oil…"

Baby smiled a bit, "Fine, fine. Shower it is. Not like you haven't washed me before."

There was a choking cough behind them and Baby knew it had been Sam and couldn't help that his smile grew more and Dean beside him laughed out loud before they bathroom door closed behind them.

"Guess you're right."


End file.
